


A balance

by rabiddog



Series: DSMP [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Neglect, Pick who dies, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Dream has to choose who lives and who dies - whether Sapnap gets to take another breath, or George does.Sapnap already knows his answer.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DSMP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079465
Comments: 25
Kudos: 530
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	A balance

Sapnap already knew who Dream would choose before the masked man was even given an ultimate choice. It was obvious, even just from the simple way that he looked at _George_ to the way they interacted on a daily basis. They were perfect for each other, soulmates through and through – with or without the red string of fate. Nobody could ever get between them. Sapnap knew that. 

He doesn't know why he'd ever even tried with them. 

Sure, it wasn't like he'd tried to push himself between the two men or anything; he'd never tried to disrupt their relationship or force them against each other... he'd just slotted in. They'd accepted him too, with open arms and whispered words of encouragement as they petted his hair. 

They'd wanted the triad relationship just as much as he had, after all. 

But Sapnap wasn't everything to them, not like they were to each other. He wasn't the one that they'd cuddle up with when they were feeling down; he wasn't the one they could confide in no matter what; he wasn't the important one – not as important as George was to Clay and vice versa. 

Dream and George were on a different level entirely when it came to the relationship. Sure, Sapnap was included, he wasn't often kicked away or forced to watch as they doted on one another (or anything like that), but he also wasn't wholly... there. 

It was almost like he was a filler for them – an experiment that they could pick and choose when they wanted to interact with him, and it hurt. It hurt a lot. 

But Sapnap had never complained; he'd never once voiced his discomfort or the agonised way that he was feeling (not in the way that he probably should have.) He was weak and submissive and instead chose to let his feelings fester and bubble until they were eating him up from the inside out. 

Because of this, he wasn't really thinking of complaining when he and George had been kidnapped as a ransom against Dream, either. 

"You have to choose." The hooded man's voice rang out across the trodden field, gaze flicking between the three men – two kneeling, one standing on shaking, quivering legs. "Choose one of them, _Dream._ Choose who lives and who dies." 

Sapnap's head lowered down slightly after those words, staring down into the caked mud as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He couldn't understand why they were doing this. Why this 'organisation' was making Dream choose as they had been. What was the point of going through the trouble of kidnapping both Sapnap and George, just to come to this conclusion? 

To Sapnap, it didn't make much sense. Though, of course, he had never been known to be the smartest cookie in the jar (he'd been told this enough times that it had begun to sink in.) 

But still... even with his lack of intelligence, attention span, and interest in the world itself, Sapnap couldn't help but wonder... what was the true outcome for this? Would they make Dream choose, only to kill them both? To kill the other? Or to kill none at all? Was this some psychological, manipulative trick? Surely not, though... right? 

There was no way they'd gone through this much trouble just to switch it up and change their words, or at least, Sapnap desperately hoped that they wouldn't switch it up. (He couldn't have Geroge dying instead of him, after all.)

He honestly just wanted this to be over with. 

Couldn't Dream just choose already? Everyone present already knew – they _had_ to know that George was the one that Dream would pick. It was blatantly apparent that they were closer together with each other, rather than with Sapnap included. They were everything to each other, and Sapnap was simply their little accessory. 

At least they'd still be happy without a needy, clingy Sapnap following them around like a lost, sniveling puppy. 

"I..." 

Dream stuttered somewhat over his words, the broken, trembling sound ringing out across the mostly silent expanse of beaten-down land. Even the tiny noise had Sapnap's head drawing upwards in a hasty motion. 

Clay had taken off his mask in the few minutes that Sapnap had been distracted, letting the round, plastic protection drop and slowly sink into the copious amounts of mud and grime making up an unstable floor. His face was paler than usual – pink scars starkly noticeable against a whitened background. (The pure regret, shame, and misery glistening around his green eyes had Sapnap's stomach-churning uncomfortably.) 

So, this was really it. This was really where Sapnap would die. 

A part of him – a tiny, tiny part of him (the one he tried desperately to compress), had been expecting Dream to start fighting, for the man to draw his sword and bow and set to work on destroying anyone who dared get in the way of their partnered relationship. But that clearly wasn't the truth. Clearly, Sapnap was being held at second best once again. 

"I'm sorry." Dream mouthed, guilt-ridden gaze catching against Sapnap's watery one. 

God, Sapnap was sorry too. He was sorry that he'd been in the way for so long; he was sorry that he hadn't just left the two alone; he was sorry that he was the reason they were in this mess in the first place. If he had just stayed away from them, if he had just kept his distance, then neither would be left with this sort of life-altering Trauma. 

They didn't deserve it. They didn't deserve it whatsoever. Sapnap desperately wished that he could tell them that – desperately wished he could scream it up to the high heavens, but the thick cloth pressed deep into his aching mouth prevented even the slightest of sounds. 

Clay's eyes snapped back upwards to their captor, giving the tiniest of nods as if to show that he'd made his decision. 

Sapnap wanted to sob. 

"George. I want George." 

The rejection stung more than the arrow piercing through his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be Iwaoi voyeurism.
> 
> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
